Now Or Never
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Jasper's POV. My version of Jasper and Alice meeting, their journey together, finding the Cullen's and the Twilight saga. With a twist. INDEFINITE HIATUS. Will however be continued.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

_My version of how Jasper and Alice met and joined the Cullens, from Jasper's POV. _

I have five chapters of this done already and I'll upload them maybe one a day. Reviews are love. I'm determined to finish this fic. Thanks guys, I love you!

* * *

Chapter One - You Would Have Thought They'd Run Screaming

I caught a glance of my reflection in the glass windows that looked into the small, greasy diner - _Lim's _was the name according to the sign- and gave a start. I knew I couldn't look too great, I hadn't showered in days - and my regular hunts didn't keep me clean either, however a regular person was most likely to be arrested for going around looking like me, it was next to indecensy. The collar of my ripped, once white now grey, shirt was blood stained, my shaggy hair more messy than usual, sticking up, and I could suddenly feel the dirt in it; I shuddered. My face was drawn, grey in colour as opposed to the pale white, with smudges of mud above my eyebrows and on my cheeks. More dried blood hung to the corners of my crimson lips. I honestly looked like something from a horror movie, but I suppose my life would be something you'd find in one. I gave myself a smirk before entering, for no reason other than to use the bathrooms, the diner.

The floor was inches thick in dust, but my bare feet were already so dirty it didn't really matter. I subconciously had chosen the perfect place to wash up, I'd love to see them telling me off about bad hygene. Take that health department.

I was suddenly greeted by an overwhelming smell of burnt coffee grinds, grease and human blood; never a good combination. The former two made me feel physically sick, my senses detested these things. The latter made me feel parched, made my chest ache, almost made me spiral out of control, and images flashed in my mind - my teeth sinking into soft human skin, the pained expressions on an innocents face, the liquid flowing into my mouth, my thirst satisfied - but I mustn't. I must stay inconspicuous. And yet the excess flow of venom in my mouth wasn't helping these cravings an awful lot.

I couldn't help but study their faces, but this wasn't a great comfort to me; most people here were old, coming to the end of their lives. Would it really make a difference...? No Jasper. Stop it. You only just drank, was what I had to keep telling myself, although the nagging feeling of _You just killed a young innocent when you could have had these people who looked like they were about to drop dead anyway_ wasn't going away_. _I just wanted to retort _But young blood tastes better_ out loud, but refrained from doing so.

Something that bothered me, was nobody was staring. Normally when I went into public places, people were taken aback by my appearance - either the vampiristic beauty or the fact that I wasn't looking after said vampirism. Usually this feeling made me uncomfortable, but not being different made me feel so also. Maybe I blended in with the diner - dirty, in need of repair.

My crimson blood-shot eyes fell upon a waitress, with lank black hair plastered against her face with sweat, a cup of coffee in her hand. She placed it on the pine stained table in the very corner of the diner; the place was shielding by a huge, dead bush so I did not see the table at first. But at that table sat the one person who did eye me with curiosity. Her emotions were high; I could feel joy, nerves, ecstasy and yet fear, but a sudden spurt of love. I raised by eyebrows, why was she looking at me? Did she mistake me for her boyfriend?

But as I looked at her face, and she looked even closer at me she did not advert her gaze. A smile grew upon her lips. And only then did it dawn on me.

This girl was beautiful. Her spiky black hair was cropped short, her eyes golden with deep purple shadows underneath. Her skin was as pale as his - when it wasn't covered in dirt- and her features were pixie-like. She stood up, but she looked no taller as she did when she was sitting down, I hazard a guess at her height being somewhere around 4'10. She moved towards me with heartbreaking grace, every step like dance.

She had to look up to meet my eyes, she was that short. She spoke words, she had waited. A million questions flashed through my mind, but instead of asking them, I playfully apologized. Upon this, she laughed a laugh that sounded like song, and took my hand in hers. The touch sent electric sparks flying through my body, it surprised me.

"Alice." she murmured. I had to smile.

"Jasper." my reply was barely audiable, but I knew she would hear, because such inhuman beauty, those golden eyes and the pale skin, those could only belong to one of my kind.

A vampire.


	2. Chapter 2 Cullen

Aww yay thanks for all the reviews! And I got a... cookie! Oh my god that made my day xD haha. BTW I know it took Jalice ages to find the Cullens, but I can't dwell on their journey for too long so thats why half way through next Chapter I'm skipping two years forward, BUT there will be a lot of flashbacks, and them telling their new family about the journey. It's for storyline sakes. Just trust me.

* * *

Chapter Two - Well, who am I to argue with a beautiful vampire?

I checked my watch, not overly fussed about knowing the time of day, just for something to do as the two of us sat in Alice's hot pink, very conspicuous, black-leather interior car. She was driving, the window rolled down despite the storm blowing, the wind messing up her beautiful hair. My hair, on the other hand, looked worse than it had before.

The story was still sinking in. Alice had told me about herself, her powers, and how she saw me in her vision, and us setting out on a journey to find a family. The Cullen's. Her visions told her we'd find them and they'd welcome us into their homes, and she asked me if I was prepared for a new life. Together. I must have been crazy, but I knew this girl was the one I had been searching for, subconsciously at least. Because the moment our hands had touched, I felt hope. I felt whole. And I just knew that this was the girl. This was my girl. My Alice. So I agreed.

She had seemed satisfied enough with my response, and she went on to tell me about this family.

There was Carlisle Cullen, he seemed to be the father figure amongst them. He was around twenty-three years of age, with blonde hair and golden eyes, like all "vegetarian" vampires. I had bitten my lip at this and thanked god I was getting thirsty and my eyes were going black, I did not wish to know just yet what Alice's opinion on my lifestyle would be. It turned out all the Cullen's drank animal blood and stayed away from humans, this worried me an awful lot.

Carlisle was married to Esme, who seemed the warm, motherly type. She was a stunning beauty with caramel coloured hair, deep soulful eyes, standing at 5'6.

Rosalie Hale was one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, according to Alice. A perfect physique, one that would rival a models. Her height was around six foot, and she had long flowing blonde hair half-way down her back. She could see in her vision that Rosalie was the vein type to stand in front of a mirror 24/7. But she had marvelled that she must love clothes if she was so concious about how she looked. I had to laugh at Alice's enthusiasm for fashion, I could see those two would get on.

Esme had made a comment about Rosalie, and a guy called Emmett getting married, however Alice had not seen Emmett in her vision, he was hunting. And then there was another person mentioned, the last member of the family, who was also hunting with Emmett. Edward. It was a large family, Alice was positive we'd fit right in.

"What are you thinking, Jazz?" she asked.

"Jazz?" I raised my eyebrows. "You know nothing about me but you already have a nickname for me?"

"How about we change that, then? Tell me about yourself."

What should I tell her? Should I tell her about my human life, the way I had joined the CSA at seventeen claiming I was twenty so I could fight in the civil war. The way that I, due to my intense charisma, quickly rose through the ranks and became the youngest major in Texas, and that not counting my real age. Should I tell her about Maria, who had changed me when I was twenty, in 1863. She realized my powers would be useful to her, and my job was to train young vampires and then kill them when they became useless. After about a century of this, I grew weary of the lifestyle. An old vampire colleague of mine, Peter, persuaded me to escape from Maria. For a while, I wandered with Peter and a companion of his, Charlotte, but soon came to feel remorse for his pray which was young humans and I didn't want to impose on their lifestyle. As a result, I ran away... then I met Alice.

No, I wouldn't tell her of all the horrifying things I did. "Well..." I said carefully. "My full name is Jasper Whitlock. I was in the Confederate States Army before I was changed to a vampire... soon I became lonely and then after a long time I ended up in Philadelphia. I grew up in Houston, texas. That's where my southern accent comes from." I smiled. "Nothing overly exciting."

"Tell me about your time in the army." she urged.

I sighed deeply, trying to remember something not so vile and cruel. But then I noticed a sign, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Why are we in Boston?"


	3. Chapter 3 Stupidity

Because I'm so good I'll update now. Rather than tomorrow. Thanks to solaris on the bttb forums for helping me with the descriptions! xxx About the time jump, I added more parts to the chapter, so I've split it in two - Chapter Four will be two years later. It just got too long and confusing.

* * *

Chapter Three - Overwhlming stupidity, and then some.

How was it possible that we ended up in Boston? It would take a normal person close to six hours to drive here from Philadelphia - we were travelling little less than one. Somehow Alice had avoided the crash, and the flood on the freeway, and sped through the hundreds of towns that seperated the sates of Pennsylvania and Massachusetts.

"We went along the coast once we cleared Massachusetts." Alice said as if she had read my mind. Maybe she did. Maybe there was nothing definite on the horizon for us yet, so she was plagued by visions of little things like me asking how the hell we drove 320 miles in an hour.

Alice smiled at me, and then pulled over to the side of the deserted road. I looked around, expectantly. There was nothing of immediate interest here - a closed down diner, and lots of gravel. Since human food repulsed those of our kind, we had no need to stop here. I looked at her, but she had gotten out of the car, stretching herself. I followed her out, and suddenly a strong scent of blood tickled my senses.

"There's humans here." Alice said, her eyes darkening.

"Are you thirsty?" I replied, confused.

"Well yes, but I thought... never mind." she sighed, climbing back into the car. "I spoke to someone before I came to Philadelphia, another one of us - he'd said this place was good for a stop, for soemthing to drink." she snorted. "I thought he had meant animals. Look."

Alice pointed into the distance. I only just became aware of the humans that scent was coming from. Children ran around their parents legs, old people sat at a bench reading the papers. I growled involuntarily. Then my legs did something I wasn't expecting - they started moving forwards at an incredible speed. I could feel the air rush by my face as I ran; the stones on the ground crushing under the force of my bare feet. I was aware of the people staring at me in awe, and I came to a stop as I stood in their midst. Young blood. Powerful to the point of being overwhelming, my nostrils flared as the wind blew the scent in my direction. Rich and tempting it reminded me that I was parched, made my chest ache with longing and sent a kaleidescope of images flashing through my mind. I tried to force a measure of control upon these terrible desires, desires that would expose me, my kind.

A blonde head, green curious eyes in my direction.

My calm steps, my hungry black eyes. The smile that grew on my face as I gulped in unnecessary air, just to savour the smell. And suddenly I was me again, Jasper Whitlock. I was where I wanted to be, hunting, drinking, travellinga lone; all image of Alice vanished from my mind as I jumped upon my victim.

She screamed, but not loud enough for people to turn their heads. As I sunk my sharp teeth into the soft skin of my victim, the unique pleasure of her blood flowing into my mouth made my almost light headed, for she tasted good.

"SARAH!" a voice screemed. So my victim had a name. I stood up, licking blood stained lips. People were shrieking now, and the body the voice had come from as a green eyed brunette - equally as appatising smelling as Sarah had been. Twins? they had the same facial features and eyes.

)('#£"!&))&+-'/-+32

I stared at my reflection the the mirror. I looked terrible - worse than before. Blood was drying and hardening on my face and hands, my lips were still outlined with Sarah's - my eyes had turned crimson again, but this made me look evil, monstrous. I _was_. I raised my hands in an attempt to flatten my hair, it was no use.

"You'd better take a shower." Alice called from the bedroom. "But clean it up yourself. I can only imagine the maids face."

Alice hadn't said a word on the matter. She had simply grabbed me and ran back to the car, stopping in a hotel as far away as possible - we were somewhere in Maine. "You killed five people." she did not scold, she just staed this fact with a steady voice. Seh'd checked in while I stayed inconspicuous behind a plant. there were not many people in thos hotel, it was the kind you'd usually avoid at all costs, but for us it was perfect.

I took her advice though, and the sensation of the water down my back was comforting. I tipped my head back so it could run down my face, wash the blood away. I gave my lips a last lustful lick, they still tasted divine. How long had it been that I had stood under an actual shower? A year, maybe two.

I decided I needed new clothes, they were also stained with red - they had been before this day, but now they just looked worse, even more torn and battered. I didn't even have shoes.

"I'll go shopping for us both tomorrow morning." Alice called as I turned the water off and stepped onto the cold tiles, wrapping myself in a towel. She knew everything.


	4. Chapter 4 Love

Thanks for the reviews! Time jump comes next Chapter, I wanted to add more things in. See what happens in the editing process? I just wanted to add in their first romantic moments. So it's purely fluff.

* * *

Chapter Four - So would you start making out with someone who had sucked the life from a few people a few hours ago?

"Alice..." I started.

"No, Jasper, really it's fine."

I sighed heavily and then fell down onto to the double bed, beside Alice, yet careful to keep away from her. She must be repulsed at my weakness, my brutal killings. Yet, she reached out with her right hand and closed it over my left. We both shuddered at the buzz that ran through our bodies at the touch.

"Don't be silly, Jazz." she said comfortingly, now locking her fingers through mine. "I know what your thinking. I do not think you're a monster, okay? It's your lifestyle. You... slipped up. I don't blame you." her free hand reached up to touch my face, and I was forced to meet her golden eyed gaze. She stared at me intensely, and she was feeling so many emotions - she was odly happy, relieved, and yet something was bugging her.

"What's up Alice?"

She knew I could feel her, so she didn't bother trying to hide it from me. "Jasper... look, we've had a great time together so far." she smiled a little. "And I want to stay with you."

"Why?" I had to interject. Alice's small face with her small features was perfectly content, as she continued to stare into my ruby eyes. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by something even I hadn't anticipated. Love. And while I wasn't sure if it was Alice radiating her feelings for me or me suddenly realizing what I felt for her.

"That's why." as she spoke, she stroked my cheek absent mindedly. "We haven't known eachother for very long Jasper, but I loved you before I met you. And I love you know and quite frankly I don't care about what diet you may lead."

"You just don't like the thought of it." I finished her sentance. "I understand. I apologise."

Alice snarled angrily, and I jumped involentarily. "Jasper Whitlock, only _you _could start apologising for something while I'm trying to confess my undying, irrevocable, unexplainable, overwhelming love for you." I had to laugh at her, and she laughed as well, moving closer to me, our bodies just touching ever so slightly. I started to say something, but she lifted a finger to my mouth. "Shut up please." her eyes closed, and so did mine. There was an electric current between us, and a feeling of tensity also. I tried to calm us down but the effort was lost, I simply couldn't go on any longer. I was tired. Impossible as it may seem, I was _tired_. I felt Alice's lips pressing against my jaw, and I groaned, unable to contian myself any longer. Now with my eyes open, I put my hand under her chin and drew her head up so that our lips were level, and then they crashed together. It was rough at first, temptation was too hard to resist as we rolled over so that now she was laying on top of me, not needing to come up for air but doing so anyway. I then slowed down the pace, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her down, close, my lips barely brushing against her face.

She sighed hapily and then I stopped, simply moving my hands up and down her back, until she rolled off and lay beside me now, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I love you too, by the way." I smiled.

"Now he tells me." she joked. "So... what happnes now?"

I was at loss for words, for I was not sure of the answer to her question. Indeed. What now? "Wait until you have another vision." I decided. "See if we can make out where these Cullen's are. In the mean time." I grinned maliciously. "There's plenty of things we can do."

"Like shopping!" her eyes lit up.

I swallowed down an inappropriate remark, and kissed the top of her head. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Alice."


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, been majorly busy. I barely have time to type out this note! Once I get settled I'll get back to updating regularly. Sorry everyone! Feel free to review with suggestions, ideas or questions for/about the fic.


End file.
